<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Night by NorikoNya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683473">Birthday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya'>NorikoNya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, they would give Azul all he needed and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azul was sitting on the bed in his room, sandwiched between Jade and Floyd. Cool hands were wandering over his pale body and he couldn’t suppress a pained but pleasured moan  as the slightly taller twin bit down on his nipple hard. A Shudder ran through his body, and he could feel Jade chuckle behind him, feeling the breath against his neck that was full of red bite marks and purple hickeys. His already pale skin made it only look worse, but he didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite the opposite, he would wear those with pride. It was a sign of how he was theirs, just how they were his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another harsh bite distracted him from his rather possessive thoughts as Floyd looked up to him with a pout, his hands were resting on his half-hard cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azul is distracted, I don’t like it, especially not when I am trying so hard to make him feel good. So <em>unfair</em>~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Floyd whined before he grabbed his cock, pumping it slowly and lazily while looking into a pair of silver coloured eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Floyd is right, it is rather unfair, considering that this is our present for you. It seems that we have to put more effort in pleasing you if you still are able to think straight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The octopus was about to open his mouth to add his own two cents to that matter but the words he wished to say were stolen from him as the slightly taller twin wrapped his mouth around his shaft. He almost bucked against him, trying to get more, but the hold Jade had on him was too tight, so all he was able to do was letting both of them decide the pace and how much they wanted to give them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, he was completely at their mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep still and let us do the work. Don’t worry, we will make sure that you feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the smile in his voice, and he would have loved to call Jade out on his bullshit, but the hot and warm cavern that enveloped him was too distracting, and felt too good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like that, he let himself be swayed by both of them once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Floyd was sucking him off lazily, Jade decided to continue where his twin had stopped and played with his pink nubs, pulling them in harshly before rubbing them gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the tongue that started to lick the top of his cock slowly and the stimulation of his nipples, he didn’t know which drove him more insane, but he knew that he was close to cumming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So did the others, for Floyd suddenly took out the cock of his mouth while Jade removed his hands from his chest. That earned them a whine and a glare from Azul, who was so close from tipping over the edge, his glasses were slightly foggy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, he would have taken them off, but Jade insisted for him to keep them on this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be boring if you came already, don’t you think~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Floyd was moving up, putting his hands on Azul’s thin waist as he pulled him into a kiss, biting onto the bottom lip to force his tongue into mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the taste of his own cum and blood that was dripping from his lip, a combination that wasn’t foreign to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex with the two of them always involved some biting, some blood. It would be a lie if he said that it wasn’t addicting, knowing that they desired him so much that they almost devoured him each time they decided to share a bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he came down from his high again, he could feel the hands wander again. This time, one of them wandered to his bottom, one lubed up finger entered his entrance without a single word of warning and he moaned into the kiss full of teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade smiled into the crook of his neck as he slowly started to prepare him, taking his time to let him get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them knew that he didn’t need this kind of carefulness, his body already used to being treated roughly by both of them. That did not mean that he didn’t appreciate it though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite the opposite, he enjoyed the slow pace once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing so <em>well</em>, Azul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his body heat up and his cock twitch at the praise, the gentle words always had an effect on him that he would deny until the bitter end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was because of his childhood that he craved these sweet words, something that neither of them indulged him with all too much, at least not in a way that felt earnest to him. This time though… this time, he couldn’t help but let them get to him. Was it because of how this was his birthday?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed as Floyd simply continued to kiss him while Jade slowly added a second finger, scissoring them to make more room for something bigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were resting on the shoulders of the more cheerful twin, who was grinning at him, his golden eye almost seemed to gleem with excitement at seeing his usually collected and suave facade crumble into one of mindless pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little octopus looks so tasty like this with his skin all red and warm. I bet that you would be really tasty right now~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp of surprise escaped his lips as a third finger joined the two that were already inside. The more unpredictable twin added a finger of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be boring if Jade were the only one doing all the work!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear a stifled laugh from Jade, and if he didn’t feel so good right now, he would have glared at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, he didn’t have the power or the mind to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that should be enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he could feel how Jade slowly lifted him up to line his cock against his entrance. His eyes widened as he felt how Floyd also got into a position that would let him enter alongside Jade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never had done that before! Sure, he had given blowjobs before while letting the other suck him, but he never had two cocks inside of him at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of both entering him at the same time… it was exciting. He could feel his heart beat loudly against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Floyds shoulder, trying to have something, someone, to hold onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade and Floyd were pushing inside of him slowly, and he could feel each and every inch, the warmth and how big they were was almost unbearable, but he also wanted more of it, more of <em>them</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When both of them bottomed out, a violent shudder ran through his body as his orgasm crashed over him. All of his power left him as his smaller body slumped against the taller frame that was behind him and he could his own cum drip off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was quick~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Floyd let one finger glide over the glasses that were covered in Azul’s cum, licked it off and smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jade, you should try it! It really is tasty.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not one to deny his brother’s request, he mirrored the action of the other and smiled as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right, it really is quite good. Maybe we should help Azul make more of it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The implication of these words caught his attention, and the eyes that were about to close because of the exhaustion widened again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait I just -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I am sure that you can give us another one~.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, both of them started to move in sync, and another wanton moan escaped his red and slightly swollen lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were slow at first, not wanting to injure their mate, but it didn’t take long until Floyd threw all of his caution into the wind and just thrust to chase his own orgasm. Jade soon joined him, their thrusts were almost animalistic as they chased their own release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azul mewled and moaned while he dug his nails into Floyds back, the cocks were hitting his prostate all the time. It was more than his body could handle, but it was so good, overwhelming. When a hand was wrapped around his own shaft, rubbing it to the speed of their thrusts, his eyes rolled back slightly as another orgasm crashed over him, his body shuddering because of the continued onslaught of the twins but they weren’t done yet. At one point, he must have lost consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his senses returned to him, he could feel two warm bodies pressed against him, their now soft members were still inside of him. He still felt the sensation of the sticky cum on his body but he didn’t mind. He noticed that his sight was slightly blurry, the twins must have taken them off his face after he passed out. A smile was on his lips as he moved his head carefully, giving them both a kiss on the lips before pulling up the blanket that only covered half of their body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His next words were barely a whisper as he snuggled closer to Jade while wrapping his arms around Floyd again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Thank you for the birthday present</em>.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>